In conventional systems, users have access to a plethora of media content. Moreover, given the rise in mobile devices, over-the-top (“OTT”) content, and the general accessibility of media content in numerous locations, users are able to access that media content in places which they previously could not. Nonetheless, while media content is widely available, specific media content may not be available at all locations at all times. For example, different content delivery networks may carry or provide different media content. Moreover, even if a content delivery network does provide particular media content at a location, a user may not be able to access that media content due to subscription status, quality of service issues, etc.